lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Stories
Summary Renowned New York Ledger columnist Jimmy MacArthur is given full access to Sergeant Benson and the squad for an inside look at the city's Special Victims Unit. When the rape case of a young Muslim woman escalates to a hate crime, Jimmy stays one step ahead of the investigation and declares the entire crime a hoax. With the victim under fierce public scrutiny, Benson struggles to keep the case on solid ground and fears a rapist will go free. Plot Episode plot Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring Cast * Delaney Williams as Attorney John Buchanan * Leslie Odom, Jr. as Reverend Curtis Scott * Ami Brabson as Judge Karyn Blake * Josh Pais as Deputy Commisioner Hank Abraham * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner Guest Cast * Alec Baldwin as Jimmy MacArthur * Summer Bishil as Heba Salim * Nick Mennell as Elias Kemp, Jr. * Samrat Chakrabarti as Mr. Salim * Manish Dayal as Fareed Salim * Nils Lawton as Mike Sullivan * Katie Couric as Herself * Jacqueline Antaramian as Sakina Salim * Samantha Tuffarelli as Janelle Hahn * Sal Inzerillo as Lucius * John Kinsella as Juror #3 * Ashley North as Mom / Passerby (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes :Olivia Jimmy McArthur: Who showed you that report? :Jimmy MacArthur: You want my source? Okay, I'll give it to you. Write this down. It's a funny name. G-O... space... F-U... :Olivia: him off I got it, Jimmy. ---- :Hank Abraham: Olivia Everybody in your office running for the lifeboats? :Olivia: It's still an open investigation. :Hank Abraham: Open? How about imploding? City Hall is apoplectic. Why don't you quit while you're behind? :Olivia: Why? Because Jimmy Mac is bloviating in the press? ---- :Reverend Curtis Scott: Mr. MacArthur, you claim to be the conscience of your newspaper. Where's the compassion for a young woman who's been violently assaulted? :Jimmy MacArthur: The only assault here is on the truth. She lied. ---- :Jimmy MacArthur: Olivia You screwed up this investigation. Now you want me to save your ass. :Olivia: That's not what this is. :Jimmy MacArthur: Oh, yes, it is. And you can get down on your knees until they're raw. I'm not gonna change my mind. :Olivia: Wow, don't flatter yourself, pal. :Jimmy MacArthur: Good night, Sergeant Benson. It's time to go because you are boring me and that is the greatest sin of all. ---- :Jimmy MacArthur: Jimmy Mac don't retract. He don't apologize. He don't explain. :Olivia: Wow. So that is it. The great Jimmy Mac. It's all gone to your head, hasn't it? The awards, the long nights at Elaine's, the celebrity... :Jimmy MacArthur: Don't forget the Knicks tickets. :Olivia: It's sad. You used to be good. You used to have a conscience. You're not a reporter anymore, Jimmy. You're just like them. coughs and gags Hey, by the way, you should think about laying off the sauce. ---- :Olivia: Jimmy, hold on. W... where are you gonna go? There aren't that many papers left. :Jimmy MacArthur: Don't ever cry for Jimmy Mac. I always land on my feet. I'm 55 years old, my profession is dying, my ex-wives all hate me, my credit cards are maxed out 'cause I got three kids in college and I never felt better in my life. I said my piece and now the whole world knows that I got balls the size of Jupiter again. :Olivia: she reaches for her wine Here's to Jupiter. ---- Background information and Notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes